Twice they spoke
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: Beginning in GOF pre First Task. Harry and Newt meet at Hogwarts. Together with Albus they share a night time adventure and Harry learns that talking to snakes isn't always a bad thing.
1. Fire and Poison

Fire and Poison

Cold, crisp, clear, a few fluffy clouds dotting a crystal blue sky with a weak winter sun adding faint patches of warmth. Nothingness. Peace. The cold numbing his face Harry soared through the sky. Nothing but the wood under his hands that was so oddly comforting. The wind teasing his hair. Time had no sway and nothing mattered other than keeping hold of the broom. It was the first peace he had known in weeks. Sweeping past the Astronomy Tower Harry smiled, Professor Sinistra waving to him from the balcony of her office as she watered some plants. Weaving through the towers, under bridges and diving alongside turrets Harry felt utterly free. On the lake a magnificent osprey skimmed the water while underneath the Giant Squid was just visible.

"If I was to fly away would they notice? Would they care at all? Could I just go, change my name?" Harry thought, his body aching with pain.

Diving down across the lake Harry skimmed the surface, his own pain filled reflection staring back at him. Up past where the boats were kept, passing two Slytherin girl shouting furiously at one another, neither paying him the slightest bit of attention. Under another bridge, catching a thermal to soar high among the roves. This was living!

Then out of an open window, a bright flash of scarlet feathers. With a gentle rustle of wings Fawkes swooped up besides Harry, his keen eyes looking at the boy. For a moment boy and bird soared together through the school. Then near the entrance Fawkes turned, letting out a delighted caw, with his eyes fixed on the ground below. Looking down Harry braked sharply, a large golden hippogriff landing besides a path where Professor Dumbledore was waiting in a set of plum red robes. A tall wizard wrapped up in a long blue cloak was climbing off the creature's back. Shoulder length grey hair was just visible beneath a blue hat and what looked like a Hufflepuff scarf was trailing in the brisk breeze. With a caw Fawkes paused, looking between Harry and the ground.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

In reply Fawkes let out a sharp caw before turning back to his flight path. For a moment Harry paused, did he really want to get involved? Given the trouble he was already in the last thing he needed was more drama.

"Harry my boy come on down!"

Looking down Harry saw Professor Dumbledore smiling cheerily up at him, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. Fawkes sitting on his shoulder with the hippogriff nuzzling the shoulder of the unknown wizard. Now he was a bit lower Harry could see the wizard was holding an ancient brown leather suitcase that looked like it had seen better days. Neither of them seemed annoyed he was there in the slightest. Looking down Harry could help feel nervous, just what had he landed himself into this time?

On the ground the two older wizards looked up with amusement at the uncertainty on Harry's face. Times had changed, lines and wisdom turning hair grey and changing outlooks. Yet somethings never changed, that ability to love any monster, to truly see a person for who they could be and to see the good in them.

"Is that Potter?" the wizard asked, looking up.

"Yes, Harry is a fantastic flier," Ablus replied with a smile.

"A good place to do some thinking."

"Harry has suffered, is suffering," Albus replied, a touch of regret in his voice.

"I saw that rag piece in the Prophet, I'd like to curse that woman to oblivion!" the wizard replied, drawing the morning's paper out from inside his cloak.

"Not an altogether unpleasant suggestion," Albus replied, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Fighting to control his anger Albus looked back into the sky. To his delight Harry was making his way towards them. Taking a deep breath Albus smiled, perhaps this could turn out for the best after all.

Landing on the ground with a bump Harry climbed off his broom, immediately bowing to the hippogriff and breathing a sigh of relief as it bowed in return. Indeed it seemed unconcerned by his arrival, its eyes looking at him with mild curiosity verging on boredom.

"Harry allow me to introduce you to Mr Newt Scamander, an old friend of mine," Albus said kindly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Scamander," Harry said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"A pleasure Harry, I've been hearing some interesting tales about you," Newt replied smiling kindly.

Before another world could be said the ancient catch on the case flicked open, the furry head of an eagle eyed niffler making a mad bid for freedom with its eyes fixed on Harry's gold cloak fastenings. Leaping through the air it landed on Harry's shoulder, its sharp claws clinging to his black cloak. Before it could move Newt's hands grabbed it around the waist listing it clear.

"Sorry about this pilfering pest," Newt said, glaring at the niffler.

"Thats alright Mr Scamander, it's quite cute," Harry laughed gently tickling the niffer's tummy.

"It is," Newt smiled as the niffer smiled happily.

Opening the case Newt placed the niftier back inside, its face full of resignation at being caught. Rolling his eyes Newt shut the case as the niffler had one last longing look at the wizards.

"I must replace this old thing, the locks are barely holding in place," Newt said locking the case tightly.

"I'd best get going I've a pile of Transfiguration homework, nice meeting you Mr Scamander," Harry said smiling.

"Been a pleasure Harry," Newt replied.

Taking his broom onto his shoulder Harry hurried off across the lawn up to the door, slipping inside just as Flitch was reading the riot act to a few third years. Other students looked at him, some sneering, flashing their badges or flinging insults. Feeling deflated Harry hurried down a secret passage, passing the Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick who were in deep conversation.

That evening as students sat talking or doing homework Harry sat in a corner of the library with Hermione, both pouring over a nasty piece of work for Potions. Nearby Madam Pince was in the middle of a debate with a portrait of the first school librarian. Though muffled it was looking heated. One her left hand was a tight bandage. Looking down the table Harry caught the eye of a blonde haired Ravenclaw, the girl's Monster Book of Monsters had taken a bite out of her an hour earlier. The girl smiled apologetically, a copy of the Quibbler laying on the table alongside a painting of a Niffler. Just then came the tap of claws interrupting the silence. A golden Kneazle came stalking into the room, its amber eyes calmly fixed on Harry.

"Hello," Harry said, turning his chair around.

Letting out a happy meow the Kneazl gracefully placed its front paws on his knees. Hanging from a smart red leather collar was a scroll with Harry's name on it. As he opened the scroll it suddenly enlarged to the size of a normal letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ On opening this letter please come to my office, Mr Scamander and I have require your assistance. The Kneazle's name is Millie, she will escorted you._

_ Professor Dumbledor._

Looking at the letter Harry felt a twinge of unease. This couldn't be good.

"What can they want with me?" Harry asked, showing the letter to Hermione.

"I don't know but it's better than sitting here or the common room," Hermione replied, reaching out to stroke Millie's head.

A few of the other students had seen Mille walk in and were excitedly waiting to see if Harry would receive a roasting. It was well known Madam Pince wasn't fond of animals in her library, though she was strangely tolerant of Mrs Norris. Leaping onto Hermione's lap Millie let out a small meow, her tail swishing around. Looking at the delighted face Harry leant stoked her head, rewarded by a content purr as Millie closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. Then opening her eyes Mille leapt gracefully onto the table, draping herself over Harry's potion books. Rolling over with a meow Mille looked up at Harry, her eyes full amusement as if saying, "what are you going to do now?" Lounging like a queen her tail was just inches from an open bottle of ink yet every time the tail missed the bottle. Smiling Hermione stroked her spotted golden coat, Millie responding with a purr. Laughing Harry gathered his things, the Kneazle rolling off the books onto the table. Then Harry paled as Madam Pince appeared at his shoulder, her keen eyes fixed on Millie.

"A friend of yours Mr Potter?" Madam Pince asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er she brought me a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Harry replied nervously, holding out the now folded scroll.

"Very well, this once I will allow it," Madam Pince replied, scrutinising the scroll.

"Thank you Madam Pince," Harry replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now if Professor Dumbledore wants you I suggest you make haste," Madam Pince said, seemingly ignoring the remark.

At this Harry placed the last books in his back. Together boy and Kneazle left the library. Walking through the corridors Harry couldn't help but be happy, it felt good to have a friend by his side. Now late on the corridors were quiet, most people in their Common Rooms, the library, detention or clubs. Arriving at the entrance to Dumbledor's office Harry was surprised to find the stairs waiting for him. Looking at Millie he shrugged his shoulder, the pair walking up the stone steps. Reaching the top Harry was surprised to find the door open and an angry Hagrid standing in front of an irate looking Professor Dumbledor with Newt sitting in a chair. Catching sight of Harry the trio looked around, Newt trying to suppress a smile as Harry stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Merlin knows whose bright idea it was!" Hagrid fumed.

"Well it in N.E.W.T 7th year Advanced, so naturally you have to cover some dangerous creatures. I am no blaming you Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, nodding to Harry.

"That cage was secure, I always triple check the thing!" Hagrid said.

"I believe you Hagrid. It will turn up and the person responsible will face a sever dressing down," Dumbledore replied.

"Ah it will. Well I'd best be going, see if I can tempt the flaming thing out of hiding with some food."

"Hagrid we'll find it," Newt said reassuringly.

"One way or another, goodnight," Hagrid said walking towards the stairs.

Looking at Hagrid, Harry was surprised to see anger in his eyes. As Hagrid stomped down the stairs Harry turned his attention to Newt and Harry. With a delighted meow Millie leapt onto Newt's knee, her eyes dancing as he tickled her behind the ears. From his perch Fawkes let out a caw of delight, his eyes fixing themselves on Harry.

"Ah Harry good to see Millie found you," Dumbledore said.

"Madam Pince looked the other way this time," Harry replied smiling.

"I trust you will not say a word about what you heard just now to your friends."

"What's interesting about the school cabbages?" Harry asked.

"Precisely," Dumbledore chuckled.

Glancing at the adults Harry couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, after all what could they want with him? Seeing his unease Dumbledore pointed to a chair beside Newt, Harry sitting down nervously. Waving his wand a flask of pumpkin juice and three glasses appeared on a golden tray floating in mid-air. Pouring himself a glass Harry looked nervously at the adults.

"No need to look terrified. We need you to open the Chamber of Secrets," Newt said.

Hearing this Harry nearly chocked on his pumpkin juice. Coughing he looked at Newt, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"Why do want to go in there?" Harry gasped.

"It's an unrivalled opportunity to study a Basilisk. They are impossible to study as they are a killed on discovery and their remains destroyed. "

"I asked Mr Scamander here for that purpose. With the situation last year…..the Triwizard Tournament provides a plausible explanation for his presence here."

"If anyone asks?" Harry asked nervously.

"Confidential, you are forbidden from discussing it, other than that it relates to the Tournament," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Right we need to get going," Newt said, vanishing his glass.

Placing his case on the floor Newt opened it, Millie leaping in without hesitation. Seconds later Dumbledore walked into without a second thought. Climbing inside Newt caught the look of sheer amazement on Harry's face as at that moment only Newt's head was visible.

"Mind your head on the way down," Newt said merrily before vanishing out of sight.

Kneeling down beside the case Harry saw a long wooden staircase leading into what appeared to be a garden shed. Listening he could hear all sorts of chirping and hissing. Looking at the outside of the case and the inside Harry smiled with delight. Stepping inside Harry slowly clambered into the case, his eyes widening as he entered the most unusual garden shed he had ever been in. A crooked picture hung above the desk showing four people old fashioned clothing around a ginormous bird. Jars full of unnamed substances, books, cages, baskets and boxes were crammed onto shelves. At a long works bench Newt and Dumbledore were busy filling three green canvas rucksacks with all sorts of things. Catching sight of a door Harry pushed it open, finding himself in the strangest place he had ever been.

Overcome by curiosity he walked through a door to the base of a tree, coming face to face with a very large three headed six foot long snake with blazing orange and deep black stripes. Everything about it screamed danger as all three tongues flicked out.

"Hello young wizard," the snake hissed from its left head, its three heads regarding him curiously with bright eyes.

"Good evening," Harry replied taking a step backwards.

Now he'd done it. Runespoor, a dangerous creature not taught in the fourth year. Eyeing the snake Harry felt a touch of panic rise in him as the snakes three heads swayed towards him. Reaching for his wand he desperately tried to remember what Hagrid had said last spring when one had escaped. Thankfully that one had been found snoozing peacefully in the greenhouses, though it had given Professor Sprout a nasty fright when she was in watering!

"He won't hurt you!"

Turning around Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Newt walked towards them. Seeing him the Rusnespoor's right head turned towards him as the other two heads still regarded Harry. Smiling Newt gently stroked the right head, a contented hiss coming from its mouth. As the middle head moved so it was level with Harry the left head gently nudged his shoulder, its eyes blinking curiously. Feeling nervous Harry began stoking both heads, the middle one closing its eyes in apparent contentment. Flicking its tongue out the left head began telling Harry just how it came to be in Newt's possession, in return Harry told it about school.

"Time we were heading off," Newt said, breaking through the peace.

"Goodbye Harry," the Runespoor hissed, all three heads focusing on him.

"Nice meeting you."

Walking back into the shed with Newt, Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face. Standing at the shed door Professor Dumbledore was grinning, having witnessed the full scene. Walking inside Newt handed Harry one of the bags. Together the trio climbed up the stairs, dodging couple of low hanging cages on the way and climbing out of the case.

"That was just like being inside the Tardis," Harry said as Newt closed the lid.

"What is a Tardis?" Newt asked, safely locking it.

"There is this TV programme called Doctor Who," Harry replied, relating a brief outline of it as they exited the office.

Leaving the office they made their way through the now deserted corridors, avoiding ghosts and portraits alike. It was strange, being out of bed late yet knowing he wouldn't get into trouble. Arriving at the girl's bathroom they stepped inside. Silent. Not even a ghost. Stepping towards the sink Harry took a deep breath as he traced the Slytherin sign on one of the taps. Glancing nervously over his shoulder Harry looked at the sign.

"Open."

Magically the sinks split open revealing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The air still, silent and cold. The pipes faded with age.

"Down here is it?" Newt asked walking over.

"I can go first," Harry replied hurriedly.

"Not a chance."

Grinning Newt sat on the edge of the opening. Smiling he let go. For a moment there was silence followed by a muffled yell and a few colourful words. Walking up the entrance Professor Dumbledore leapt down easily with the grace of a man half his age. Looking at the entrance Harry couldn't help but remember the last time he had been down there. Stepping back he took it at a run, leaping down into the long pipe, the run sending him hurtling down at a fantastic speed. With a flash of light he crashed into the open, landing in a pile of bones and on top of Newt. Laying half stunned Harry gulped as Newt gingerly picked himself up.

"Sorry Mr Scamander," Harry said climbing gingerly to his feet.

"Nothing broken, just take it a walk next time eh?" Newt laughed.

"Trust me this is the last time I'm coming down here," Harry replied, brushing a dead rat from his shoulder.

"This way is it?" Newt asked looking ahead curiously.

"Yeah it's not too far."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said.

Together the trio lit their wands, walking through the eerily green chamber. It was cold, a cold that crept into the bones. There was a foul smell in the air. Coming to a low chamber they walked around a jumble of rocks, the traces of the shed skin long gone. Coming to the large door Dumbledore curiously ran his wand over the snakes, his eyes lighting up with interest. For a while he worked, waving his wand in different patterns to unknown, wordless spells. Stepping back with a satisfied smile on his face he gestured for Harry to step forward.

"Open."

With a rusty groan the door opened. Stepping through Newt and Harry gasped. The basilisk was intact. Now a simple skeleton but everything. Had it not been for the dried blood anyone would have been forgiven for thinking it was merely sleeping. Stepping forward Newt pulled on a pair of thick scaly gloves. Eyes wide he ran his hands over its skin.

"You preserved it for me?" Newt asked, glancing at Dumbledore.

"Being headmaster has its privileges, as does being friends with a phoenix," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Harry pull on those dragon hide gloves, don't worry the dragon died of natural causes," Newt said, placing his bag on the floor.

Placing his own bag on the floor Harry pulled on a black pair of gloves. Kneeling down in front of the basilisk Newt took several large vials from his bag and a very large pair of pliers. Placing the on a large front fang Newt tugged, the fang coming away complete with the root. Opening a vial with a wave of his wand he placed the fang inside. Breaking off a couple more teeth he smiled.

"It's a magnificent creature," Newt said, drawing a set of doctor's instruments from his bag.

"I wouldn't call it that," Harry replied, a surge of anger coursing through him.

"It's not the creature's fault, I wonder if there is a way to neutralise its gaze."

Seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face Newt turned back to the eye. Carefully he extracted an eye, the eye ravaged by the claws of Fawkes. Placing it in a box Newt stowed it in the bag. Flicking out his wand a tape measure appeared, Newt's eyebrows raising as it swirled around the basilisk. Looking at the measurement Newt noted down in a smart green book.

"You might want to look away Harry, this won't be pleasant," Newt said, drawing out his wand.

Turning away Harry walked to where Dumbledore was standing in front of the face of Salazar Slytherin. His wand was held out and his eyes fixed on the face. Deep in thought he didn't seem to notice Harry standing there. For a moment they stood side by side.

"Interesting very interesting. The magic here is ancient from the time the school was founded. Only the most skilled wizard or witch would have the skill to detect it let alone be able to break it. Some of it very rare also and some of it very dark."

"Could you break through it Professor?"

"I could with great difficulty."

"How did Tom Riddle manage it? I mean he was only a teenager?" Harry asked.

"He can speak to snakes which will have no doubt helped. He is perhaps one of the greatest students this school ever produced. He could have achieved great things, been one of the greatest wizards of this century and he certainly could have been Minister of Magic."

For a moment Albus stood lost in a long held dream, the hope a small part of him still clung on to, what if Tom Riddle had never fallen. Oh so many times he could see it, the path to greatness Tom might have walked. For he could have been great, greater even than Albus himself. Another wizard lost to darkness, another orphan consumed by a need to prove himself. How often the pattern repeating itself.

Glancing away Dumbledore looked over his shoulder to see Newt placing a large box away in his bag. Smiling grimly Newt took off his gloves. Placing them into the bag he walked over to the pair, his face tired but pleased if not a little sad.

"I'm finished Albus, time we left," Newt said.

"Indeed it is. Harry is out of bed late."

From his bag Albus drew out three broomsticks. Laughing Harry climbed onto his. Kicking off from the ground the trio flew carefully through the Chamber, flying up easily through the entrance. Landing back in the girl's bathroom they dismounted, the entrance closing to give no sign that it ever opened. Catching sight of himself in a mirror above the sink Harry groaned, he looked a mess of dirt. Before he could speak Albus raised his wand, sweeping it over Harry causing the dirt to vanish.

"Thanks Professor," Harry said breathing with relief.

"Not a word to anyone bar Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as they left the bathroom.

"This is the last thing I want people knowing about," Harry replied, a note of sadness in his voice.

"It not so bad being able to talk to snakes," Newt said, walking next to Harry with his hands in his pockets.

"People around here don't think so," Harry replied despondently.

"A couple of good friends of mine and their family in Egypt have the talent. In Egypt the talent is quite highly regarded."

"Really?" Harry asked with surprise.

"Snakes don't have as dark a reputation over there, in fact they are quite important in Egyptian magical culture."

"I'd like to visit Brazil one day, I accidentally released a boa constrictor from London Zoo once."

"I remember hearing about that from a colleague. There is always a witch or wizard in a muggle zoo, just encase anything interesting crops up. By all accounts it caused a stir," Newt said chuckling merrily.

"I enjoyed talking to it."

"Well Brazil is certainly worth a visit, lots of interesting creatures in America."

For a while they talked of distance climates and exotic creatures, Newt relating tales of daring, adventure and more than one close call. Arriving at the portrait hole the trio stopped. Sitting together the Fat Lady, Violet, Helga Hufflepuff, a former Headmistress of Hogwarts and a couple of other witches in bright clothes were gossiping merrily. Seeing the trio the witches waved, popping their teacups down on a table that had appeared.

"Good evening Headmaster," the Fat Lady said.

"Good evening ladies. Young Harry has been assisting Mr Scamander and myself with an important matter."

"Miss Granger was kind enough to inform me Harry was engaged in a task that would keep him out late, something to do with the Tournament," the Fat Lady replied with a conspiratorial wink.

"Excellent, now then Harry time you were in bed," Albus said kindly.

"Harry it's been a pleasure. If you do plan on Brazil drop me an owl, I've a few old friends who wouldn't mind having someone who can speak to snakes to stay," Newt replied reaching out a hand.

Staking Newt's hand Harry shook it. Climbing in through the portrait hole he couldn't help be feel happy, perhaps they weren't all that bad, snakes. Brazil, yeah that didn't sound such a bad plan once he left, mind you Egypt didn't sound too bad either. Climbing into his four poster he smiled as he fell asleep.

Outside in the corridor Newt and Albus smiled as they left the witches talking, Helga waving proudly at her former charge. Walking through the corridors they took the back routes soon arriving at Albus's office. Sitting down with a cup of tea they spoke of their plans for the work. Albus had initially arranged to visit the year before however events had conspired against them and it wouldn't do for the Ministry to know there was a Basilisk in the school. Clearly it would take time, a year or so for Newt to full investigate the samples, with Albus's assistance if required. To build on previous work and speak to those in other countries who had studied the creatures. Oh yes though rare the creatures were at times created, usually by those with more ambition than sense. The ability to speak to snakes was more common in places that had a greater variety of them, Egypt, Australia, Asia and America being particular hotspots. Rarely did the infants survive once discovered and rarely were people such as Newt allowed the opportunity to examine the bodies. By law Albus should have informed the Ministry about the creature.

Moving away from the topic Albus turned to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, something Newt had been invited to watch despite not being officially involved in. He had been invited of course but between the grandchildren, his ongoing research and publishing articles and serving as advisor on several committees he was far too busy. After all he was meant to be taking life at a much quieter pace these days, something he was very much enjoying.

"Dragons! Albus have those idiots lost their minds?" Newt asked angrily, his face turning white with anger.

"It is supposed to be a test of magic and courage."

"It's bordering on…its reckless for a group of untrained, unqualified! The seventeen year olds might stand a slim chance but a fourth year? It will be a miracle Harry isn't killed," Newt yelled, Fawkes letting out a startled cry.

"To get him withdrawn….." Albus said, his eyes darting uneasily.

"Be careful Albus. I was at the World Cup. I saw the Mark. I've survived two wars but I was an adult," Newt said, a deep sorrowing mingled with concern appearing in his eyes.

"Newt," Albus began.

Then he stopped. Dare he? Should he? No, that would be asking too much of his friend and placing him at far greater a risk. He had already asked too much. Newt was already was already a target for his past actions and the knowledge he had. It is strange how a seemingly innocent conversation could have implications far down the line. No this time he could not involve Newt more than was absolutely necessary.

"Albus?" Newt asked, looking at him with concern.

"We cannot release anything on the Basilisk yet. We cannot let it be known it is dead nor you are studying it. Only those who absolutely must know do we tell. No mention in letters or through fires."

"You fear Tom Riddle could? No wait….there is something here that frightens you, something that has you thinking."

"You know me too well Newt. Keep safe. We can speak more once this tournament in ended."

"Albus just be careful. We saw two wars start and finish. Not to mention you have Mad Eye Moody teaching at the very same time the very Death Eater he caught is here as a headmaster."

"Ah Newt you see through me. Let the matter rest there, you have a family now that need you."

"Get the boy withdrawn before he gets himself killed. No matter what Fudge and the rest may think we knew better. His name was in that Goblet for a reason. End this now before it goes any further. He's a child Albus." Newt implored.

"You always try to see the best in people Newt," Albus said smiling sadly.

"I didn't see Tom Riddle for what he was. I could have, should have realised it was a Basilisk the first time around," Newt said, his eye blinking with tears of guilt.

"No Newt that blame lies with me for not seeing, not seeing what was in front of my eyes. I should have pushed for a true examination of the facts rather than allowing events to unfold as they did."

"We were at war back then Albus. You are only human. Hindsight is wonderful. Had you been focused only on those events then undoubtedly you may have realised but there was Grindlewald. I always thought it as very convenient."

"Convenient?"

"A monster with Slytherins values released when Grindlewald was trying to purify the world. You defeated him in 1945. Tom Riddle was only 19. A basilisk would have been a powerful ally. Tom Riddle vanished for years. We know he had a two years where they could have met. A basilisk would have been a certain way to get a meeting."

For a moment there was silence. Grindlewald and Voldermort. Though he tried not to think about it Albus felt a spike of dread creeping into his heart. Of course it was possible yet nothing suggest a link between them bar similarities in their actions. Yet the cross over in lives was undeniable. Tom Riddle had learnt about Grindewald the very night he entered the school. The precautions, the security measure in place at that time to ensure the school's safety. What had never been made public had been the fear that Grindewald or his supporters were responsible for the messages, had killed the girl.

"Take care of yourself Albus," Newt said, picking up a dozing Millie from a bookcase.

"I will see you at the First Task," Albus said, the pair shaking hands.


	2. In front of the marble tomb

In front of the marble tomb

Standing in front of the white marble tomb Harry felt his hard shattering into a thousand pieces, tears falling from his eyes. Gripping the locket that had cost so much he was barely aware of the people around him. Then he felt a gentle had on shoulder and something soft brushing up against his ankles. Looking down he was a Kneazle rubbing against his legs. Looking around he found Newt looking at him. Dressed in a black suit his face a mask of sorrow.

"He was a great wizard. He helped me when I needed it the most," Newt said, his voice full of sadness.

"I….I…." Harry stammered.

"Minerva told me what happened. You are not to blame."

"I could have," Harry began hanging his head with shame.

"He must have cheated death a hundred times over the years. Harry you were up against Death Eaters, you couldn't have won."

For a moment they stood in silence as Harry felt overwhelmed by what he as feeling. Looking at him Newt felt a wave of sorrow and anger for the world that had forced too much on a child. He had been nearly twice Harry's age when he had been drawn into the war. An adult who had grown up with a loving family not with a fame he could barely understand.

"I met him once. Here at Hogwarts in the thirties when giving a talk, I met Tom Riddle."

"You met?" Harry stammered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

For a second they looked at one another, the boy chosen by fate and the man who had chosen himself to enter a war. Both lives shaped by Albus Dumbledore yet separated by decades.

"I met Grindlewald too. Dark wizards well beyond the skill of a sixth year."

"You fought?"

"One day perhaps we can talk about Albus Dumbledore but for now my promises prevent me. Light can triumph."

"That night we went into the Chamber was the one time I enjoyed being able to speak to snakes."

"Once this is over, when Tom Riddle is dead, go travelling. There is a whole world out there to see Harry, good luck."

Looking at one another they shook hands. Leaving Harry with his friends Newt walked over the school doors where a women stood, silver hair tied up in an elegant bun, dressed smartly in trousers and a shirt. Seeing the pain in Newt's eyes she took his hand, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't believe he's gone," Newt whispered, glancing at the tomb.

"Albus wasn't the type for slipping off quietly in his bed but I never expected to see him gone so soon," Tina said, glancing at the tomb.

For a moment they stood together remembering events of so many years before. It didn't quite seen real. As they stood there Harry passed by in a cloud of pain, unaware of anything other than his pain, the prophecy ringing in his head. For a moment Newt thought about calling out to him, telling him the truth about Nagini. No that wouldn't be right. That would run the risk revealing secrets he was bound by oaths to keep. Staring at the boy Tina felt her heart aching with pain. How could a boy face a war with any hope of coming out alive when they had nearly died in two?

"I'll drop Kingsley an owl in a few weeks before we head to America, see if we can offer Harry some advice," Newt said gently.

"So much for not getting too involved this time," Tina said sadly, looking out across the lake.

"We are involved regardless Tina. We don't know who Tom Riddle spoke to, we all know plenty of the Death Eater's families supported Grindewald."

A shadow passed over them. So many years yet the scares still hurt. On the conclusion of that first war they had believed the hard won peace would last. That after so much destruction there would never be another, so many had sworn this. Lives were still in tatters when the whispers of Lord Voldemort had begun, whispers in the shadows of Europe.

Walking over to the marble tomb the pair laid their hands on its. The bright day, the lake glistening peacefully. Then to their amazement Fawkes landed on the tomb, his eyes full of sorrow. Cawing softly he hopped onto Newt's shoulder, recline his head as Tina gently stroked his bright feathers.

"Would you like to come home with me Fawkes?" Newt asked.

At this Fawkes nodded his head three times, tears falling from his eyes. Stroking him Newt could feel his body shaking as the tears fell freely from his eyes. The intense grief coursing through him, a broken heart and something too akin to guilt. Guilt that he couldn't not have saved his friend.

"You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want too," Newt said gently.

Leaving the tomb they walked down to the lake, the sunlight dancing across the water. Then from out of the forest a centaur with grey hair, a grey body and wise eyes walked gently across from the forest. At the same time a regal merman emerged from the lake. Both sets of eyes full of sadness and grief. Both races extending hands that Newt took with sad smiles. United in their grief the old friends thought about the legend of Albus Dumbledore and friend who they had laughed with at the edge of the lake.

End.


End file.
